1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sink assemblies and, more particularly, is concerned with a sink assembly with a sink top and interchangeable bases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, manufacturers and marketers of sinks, such as antique porcelain sinks, have been producing and selling sinks in a variety of designs having different styles of bases fixedly attached with tops of one or more designs. These manufacturers and marketers must keep a sizable inventory containing multiple sinks having all of the various possible combinations of base styles and top designs in order to be ready to satisfy the needs of all possible consumers who at any time may choose any one of these combinations.
This practice requires the maintenance of a large inventory of units which vary only slightly in design from one another. This practice has been costly in terms of the financial investment in materials and in space in the storage of the units.
Consequently, a need still exists for an assembly which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.